Farewell
by Ouma
Summary: Everything is over now, he and Seirin has defeat all the Generation of Miracles so it is time for him to go and leave. Why did he leave all of a sudden? What reaction will they all show when he is gone? Will they all able to see him again?


**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

Kuroko watches as his team is cheering with joy, they all are crying happily and Riko their coach is smiling as well and tears of happiness come out from her eyes. Kagami place his arm around Kuroko shoulder and rustle his hair making it messy again but he didn't push his 'light' away since if it isn't because of Kagami this wouldn't have happen.

Everything is so loud and warm at the same time making Kuroko so, so happy.

He looks up to see Akashi standing there in front of him, both of his eyes is red again just like few years ago in middle school. The captain he knows is back making Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara and Midorima happy. They were now all back to normal like they use too.

The other four generation of miracles jump down from the seats to give Akashi and Kuroko a hug, the spectators is shock to see their brave action but then laugh as they see Kuroko gives a punch a Kise face since he doesn't like it when the blond hug him tightly. Aomine gives a bump fist with Kuroko before walking to Akashi and gives a nod of respect to his former captain.

Murasakibara is still eating and rustle Kuroko little head as a sign of thank you for helping them get back and even Midorima thanks him as well. Kuroko just look at five of them and smile happily.

Now he finally gets to see them again in their old self just like 4 years ago.

Kagami smile widely letting out an aura wanting to play with them before Riko hit his head with a magazine since they seriously need a long rest after the match with the Rakuzan.

Kuroko loves all of them.

He loves his teammate Seirin,

He loves his former teammate Generation of Miracles,

He loves Kuroko 2 (The dog),

Everything that happens to him this year will be one of his precious memories.

"**Kuroko sama."**

If only it will last but every good thing has to come to its end eventually.

"**It's time for us to go."**

All he could do at that time as every member of Seirin basketball jump on him with a wide smile on their face, all he could that time is laugh and cry so hard wanting time to stop and feel this great emotion inside of him. Kagami stop smiling as he realize the look on Kuroko face.

"Kuroko?"

"**It's time to say goodbye."**

Few days after that Kagami ran after him with and has an angry look on his face.

"KUROKO!" He shouts.

Kuroko turn around and look at Kagami before giving out a sweet smile happy since at least he get to see him before he goes away.

"What is the meaning of this? Why are you suddenly leaving us? Why did you quit basketball? What did you mean you stop playing it?" Kagami throw the paper that Kuroko sent to him early this morning.

"Kagami . . ."

"Why?" He shouts and tears come out from his eyes. "Why you're leaving Japan and say you won't come back?"

Kuroko walk toward Kagami after telling the driver to give him a few minutes with his teammate. Once in front he pat Kagami head as the tall boy kneel on the ground.

"I'm no longer a phantom Kagami so I am no longer needed for the team."

"Who the hell say that you are not needed?"

"Nobody, it is just that once I began to become visible again the meaning of my life here is over and it is time for me to start a new somewhere else. Kagami, the true is I'm supposed to be leaving Japan after middle school but I decide to stay to get back my former teammates to their old self. Now my mission is complete so I have to leave."

"Is it because of me?" Kagami asks. "It it because I help you to defeat them that have made you to leave."

"It is not your fault Kagami, you help me in a lot of things and thank you for all what you have done to me. Because of you I able to feel happy again and because of you people can see me like a person. Even though I lost my misdirection ability I still feel thankful of everything you have done."

"Kuroko . . ."

This is goodbye.

This is their last farewell because after this they won't see each other again.

"**Kuroko sama, are you sure about doing this?"**

Kuroko just smile as he lie down in the white bed, seeing the lights shine above him and doctors surrounding him already wear their surgery clothes and put on their gloves and mask.

"Shall we go ahead in this surgery in removing your kidney, both of your eyes, one part of your lung, your heart, and the intestine as well as taking your bone marrow?" The doctor asks as he looks at his nephew with sad eyes.

"Yes." Kuroko closes his eyes as they place a mask on his face so he will fall unconscious.

"_I don't know why you suddenly decide to give your organs but please don't make me regret this."_

Then the doctors begin the surgery.

* * *

Kagami is standing at the balcony as he looks up at the sky, tears running down to his cheek as he smile while looking up at the stars. Somehow it looks prettier than usual. He remembers the time when the Seirin members lying down on the open field together as they watch the stars.

It is the best memory he ever has but it is better if he forgets about it since he is going to leave Japan and return back to America. No matter how great Japan is but it is so painful.

He looks back at the paper he grips tightly in his right hand.

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

**1997-2013**

**Dies in 29 December 2013**

* * *

Kise look up at the sky and reach his hand out wanting to touch it.

"Kise what are you doing?" Kasamatsu asks.

"Just wondering what Kurokocchi is doing up there." He says sadly.

His senpai sighs and pat Kise back. "I'm sure he is doing way better than you so hurry up and recover and stop making that friend of yours worry."

* * *

Midorima put down his lucky item on the desk and look up at the dark sky, he didn't usually just look up at the sky for no reason but today he feels like doing it. Memories of the day in middle school come back to him about the 6 of them including Momoi will hang out until late at night to buy snack or just chit-chat non-stop.

It is a very peaceful night.

"Today is his death anniversary, right?" Takao asks as he wrap his arms around Midorima neck.

"Indeed it is."

* * *

Murasakibara poke his food and give out a big yawn.

"You haven't eat anything since morning, you will fainted if you didn't take a bite Murasakibara." Himuro says worryingly. "Please eat."

"I will eat tomorrow."

"But . . ."

"It's just today I just want to mourn for his death."

"Ah, today is the day." Himuro sighs and closes his eyes. "That boy Kuroko always make Taiga smile and he also help all of you didn't he?"

"Yeah . . ."

Then there were only silence between them.

* * *

"Daiki!" Momoi says as she hug Aomine tightly from behind.

"That hurts!" He complaint as he pushes her away.

"Let's play and shopping this whole night!" Momoi says cheerfully as she pull Aomine hand but he brushes her off and pick up the basketball that fall on the ground.

"What's wrong with you wanting to shopping late at night?" He asks.

"But I just want to spent time with my boyfriend." She sulks.

"Or is it because you want to forget what today is." He looks at her straight at her eyes making her startle, a few seconds later she smile as she place both of her hand on Aomine cheek.

"Isn't it the same for you since you have played basketball all alone since morning and you haven't tease me like you usually do every day about how annoying I am."

Aomine looks down at his foot showing that she is right.

"We both love Tetsu kun very much don't we? Even though we suppose to move on but we still keep remembering about him since he is very precious to us. So, so precious."

* * *

Akashi grins as he looks at the shogi board, he remembers that he asks Tetsuya a few times to play with him in middle school and as always he wins. But after he got defeated during the match with Seirin he begins to accept loses. There are few times he put handicap and let the other win which he start not to feel bother at all, he only play seriously if the match is important or it is for his team sake.

"Tetsuya, if only I can say thanks to you for everything before you pass away."

* * *

3 years has pass since then, a girl with blue hair and eyes is ready for her first day in the famous university in Japan. Before she goes she will always pay her respect on her brother before she walks out from her home.

"Big brother." She says as she closes her eyes and press both her palm against each other. "I will now start my first day in the university that you always want to go so please look after me like you always do."

It feels like her brother is smiling back at her in the picture, she looks up and smile. Her brother is a cute person; just like her he also has blue hair and eyes. Actually her eyes original color is grey because she is born blind but then her brother give his eyes for her so she can see the beauty of the world and he gives her his kidney so she can still live another day.

He also gives up his life once he heard she needs a heart transplant.

She presses both of her hand on her left chest.

"Thank you for everything brother so in return I will use this life you give me and live for your sake."

* * *

Kise smile as he sees them end up in the same class as him; at first it is a shock for him to see them once more.

"How the hell I end up in the same university, class and room as you?" Aomine points at the blond.

"But I think it's sweet." Momoi giggles.

"I'm surprise to end up in Japan again." Kagami says with bore tone.

"Then go back to America if you hate Japan that much!" Aomine point his middle finger at Kagami.

"DAMN YOU!" Kagami shouts and began another fight with Aomine which his classmate already get used to.

Akashi just smile as he continue spending his free time playing shogi with his old rival Midorima Shintaro, Takao is cheering for Midorima even though he knows who will win in the end. Murasakibara is eating his snacks and share it with Himuro. Kasamatsu sighs as he sees his former enemy and former teammate once more. How the hell they end up in the same university, this is too much to be a coincidence.

It was then the door open and they all turn to look at the new students, there is a feeling inside them telling to look so they did.

A girl wearing a mini skirt with frilly blouse just enter the class, as she turns to look at them. It feels very weird. She can feel the connection they make with just an eye contact.

"Kuroko." They all start to cry except for Akashi since I can't imagine him cry.

The whole class is fill with tears and loud noise, Kagami ran down toward the girl and give her a big hug. The girl wonder what is going on but as soon as Kagami hug her she feels like crying as well.

"I'm back." The words suddenly come out from her mouth.

Without them knowing Kuroko soul is watching them from afar and smile widely to see that Kagami has find a new happiness, he still remember the day that Kagami begs him not to go. At that day he want to badly says he loves him but looks like it is not needed anymore.

"Farewell." He says and his soul disappear in the thin air.


End file.
